Пикок
4'6" 137 см |вес = 94 lbs. / варьируется 43 кг |параметры тела = 18A-17-20 |любит = • мультфильмы • тв-шоу «Звёздная Девочка Энни» • фильмы • жестокость • фастфуд • быстрые машины • взрывы • сигары • руководить |не любит = • слабаков • бюрократизм • авторитетных личностей • людей • Сердце-Череп • зануд • салаты • палочки для еды |актёр озвучки = Sarah Anne Williams Tomoko Kaneda |shoryuken = Peacock }}Пикок ( Peacock | ピーコック) — изначально была простым человеком по имени Патриция Уотсон ( Patricia Watson)The canon info thread - what we know, но по воле случая была превращена доктором Эвианом в биомеханическое оружие для противодействия Деве Черепа. Её арсенал состоит из её «банды», которая включает в себя Эйвери, Энди Энвила, Томми Десять-Тонн, Бомбу Джорджа и Одинокого Ленни. Общая информация Пикок — одна из восьми оригинальных играбельных персонажей в Skullgirls, выделяющаяся своими (уникальными) подручными, и была одной из первых персонажей, когда-либо задуманных Алексом Ахадом. Её предыстория была подробно раскрыта в «Злее. Выше. Сильнее» истории в Skullgirls Mobile. Её родная арена — Лаборатория 8. Личность Ничто не утоляет скуку Пикок больше, чем хороший мультфильм и опустошение кого-либо или чего-либо в её поле зрения. Дерзкая, воинственная и нетерпеливая Пикок поистине является самым нашумевшим и печально известным членом AДЧ Лабораторий, а также самым выдающимся. Пикок также, по большей части, оптимистична и беззаботна и считает неизбежные угрозы скорее приглашением к драке. Её склонность к насилию является отражением её трагического прошлого и предсмертного опыта, а также мультфильмов, которые она лелеет. Несмотря на наличие поврежденной психики, Пикок не нападает на людей из чистой случайности или без провокации. Несмотря на грубость и безличность к членам АДЧ Лаборатории 8 (и большинству людей в целом), Пикок всё ещё очень считает их семьей и пойдет на определенные меры, чтобы защитить их от вреда. Доктор Эвиан был особенно близок с Пикок, и его смерть привела её в достаточную ярость, чтобы найти его убийцу. Никто, однако, не ближе к Пикок, чем Мари Корбел — её единственный настоящий друг из прошлого, и в тоже время Дева Черепа, которую ей было поручено уничтожить. В конце концов, она избавляется от Мари, как ей было приказано, но лично следит за тем, чтобы желание Мари покончить с мафией Медичи было выполнено. Основа персонажа Первоисточник Диалоги, анимации и дизайн Пикок ссылаются на различные классические мультфильмы, а также на эпоху 1970-1980-ых, когда в мультфильмах царили фарс и жестокость. Имя Её настоящее имя Патриция Уотсон ( Patricia Watson), прозвище Пикок она придумала себе сама. Peacock происходит от peafowl — павлин. Это общее слово для всех павлинов, но в основном применяется для мужских особей. Имя Patricia берет начало от латинского patrician и означает «благородный». Watson означает «сын Уолтера». Следует отметить, что Walter означает «правитель армии», что точно описывает отношения Пикок с её бандой. Будучи когда-то близкими подругами, Мари продолжает называть её Патрицией. Её банда, как правило, относится к ней как к «боссу». Дизайн До того как работорговцы выдавили ей глаза, они были зелёными. Сейчас Пикок ходит с фактически пустыми глазницами, её единственный источник зрения — это имплантированная Система «Аргус». Это также и визуальный каламбур: из-за того, что дизайн Пикок основан на американских мультфильмах, её глазницы можно легко интерпретировать как естественные глаза, нарисованные в стиле мультяшного персонажа 1930-х годов. Шутка в том, как похожие стили рисования могут предложить разные представления о том, как что-то выглядит. Её мультяшный револьвер схож с Smith&Wesson Model 29 44-го калибра, который использовал Клинт Иствуд в фильме «Грязный Гарри». В старых концептах Пикок должна была быть более «сумасшедшим типом», первоначально задуманная как покрытая шрамами, с социопатией, в связи с жизнью раба. В какой-то момент её планировали сделать боссом наравне с Мари. Её дизайн был заменен на более «мультяшный» и беззаботный. Прежние наработки также включали в себя такие способности, как магические заклинания вырезанные на её костях. История Патриция когда-то жила с Мари в приюте, который был первоначально домом аристократов в Роммельграде. Имея дело с тем, что было доступно, обе девушки привыкли одеваться в наряды горничной, которые они нашли в доме. В какой-то момент они были захвачены работорговцами, но поскольку Патриция была слишком дерзкой, чтобы быть рабыней, тем самым подавая пример другим, она была страшно изуродована в назидание другим: её глаза были выколоты, а конечности отрублены (кошмары об этих днях до сих пор снятся ей). За год до событий Skullgirls Лаборатория 8 объединилась с Лабораторией 0, и «Последняя Надежда» проникла на склад Медичи, которая, как говорят, содержала беженцев Роммельграда. Хотя Валентайн и остальные члены организации благополучно спасли беженцев, Валентайн мало что могла исправить в увечьях, нанесённых телу Патриции, и даже была готова оставить её как жертву войны. Биг-Бэнд, однако, полагал, что Доктор Эвиан сможет помочь, и отвёз девочку обратно в АДЧ Лаборатории. Доктор сообщил ему, что Патриция хорошо приспособится к своим новым глазам и что она скоро начнёт ходить. Патриция стала настаивать на том, чтобы стать солдатом АДЧ после впечатления, оставленного на ней командой Лаборатории 8. Несмотря на это, Эвиан опасался давать ей слишком много власти, в то же время признавая, что её совместимость с юнитом «Эйвери» сильна. После нескольких тестов системы «Аргус» и юнита «Эйвери», они были полностью установлены в тело Патриции; их комбинация оказалась более мощной, чем ожидали учёные. Она быстро адаптировалась к своей новой паре глаз и развила продвинутую особую осведомлённость. Вместо того, чтобы быть в состоянии согнуть только пространство, Патриция могла также согнуть другие аспекты реальности, создавая Томми и Энди во время своего обучения. Стремясь записаться в команду Лаборатории 8, она присвоила себе имя «Пикок». Позже она исчезла в городе со своей бандой, заставив команду Лаборатории 8 сильно беспокоиться о её безопасности и состоянии после операции, отчего Стэнли настоял, чтобы Биг-Бэнд нашел её как можно скорее. Следуя за ней, Биг-Бэнд наткнулся на опустошённый киоск с мороженым, из которого Пикок и её банда выели всё мороженое, кроме мороженого «Роки Роуд». Он считал это ключом к разгадке, но позже предположил, что она просто заедала стресс из-за всех странных и новых событий, происходящих с ней. В конце концов он добрался до кинотеатра, возле которого нашёл «клоунскую машину», в которой, как говорили, уехала Пикок. Когда автомобиль оказался поврежден, Биг-Бэнд ворвался в кинотеатр, предполагая, что Медичи, возможно, вернулись за ней. Но Пикок оказывается в полном порядке; она просто колесила по городу, потому что чувствовала, что ей нужно отдохнуть от лабораторий. Эти двое начинают ладить; хотя Биг-Бэнд говорит ей, что она могла бы отдохнуть, не причиняя ущерба имуществу. Позже они начинают сближаться через осуждение о том, что им больше всего нравится в фильме. Концовка После победы над Девой Черепа, которая оказывается её лучшей подругой Мари, Пикок разрушает Сердце-Череп, хотя то утверждало, что её поступок «глуп» и что это «не закончится». Перед тем как Мари окончательно исчезнет из мира, две подруги разговаривают в последний раз и Пикок клянётся отомстить тем людям, которые сделали их жизнь несчастной. Позже она предстаёт перед истинным главой семьи Медичи и его собственным секретным оружием (Чёрной Далией) с трофеями от двух «костоломов» мафии Медичи. Способности и стиль боя Арсенал Пикок просто огромен и, как игрок, который не играет честно, она не стесняется использовать его на полную катушку. Мало кто может выстоять против града летающих бомб, шаров для боулинга, цветочных горшков и прочего бесчисленного потока опасностей, что летят прямо с воздуха. Также она может вызывать свою «банду» для помощи в бою. В тех редких случаях, когда Пикок не может одолеть противника, она может просто тянуть время до того пока таймер не иссякнет. Юнит «Эйвери» может «искажать» реальность, что является побочным эффектом безумия Павлин. Она не может создавать вещи из воздуха, но может изменять специализированный арсенал Лаборатории 8 и телепортироваться. Её сила имеет некоторые ограничения, но она по прежнему растёт, что может сделать её ещё опаснее. В своей истории Биг-Бэнд говорит, что Пикок ещё не готова и её надо многому научить, но у неё есть огромный потенциал. У нее очень широкий спектр атак с расстояния, что позволяет Пикок использовать высокоэффективную зонинг-стратегию. Она может отправить несколько снарядов в противника, вынуждая его либо уклоняться, либо отправиться в длительный блок, при этом оставаясь на максимальном расстоянии. Ущерб противнику наносится на удивление быстро, а Пикок получает ощутимый прирост полоски силы. Телепорт поможет избежать неприятностей на близкой дистанции. Также у Пикок один из лучших блокбастеров — Argus Agony: действует быстро, бьёт больно и достаёт до конца экрана. Трейлер Skullgirls Introducing Peacock! Дополнительные цвета Факты * Люди, которые пожертвовали 50 долларов на Skullgirls Evo 2013 в устроенной разработчиками благотворительной акции, посвящённой жертвам рака грудной железы, могли себе заказать личное голосовое сообщение от актрис озвучки. Актрисе, озвучившей Пикок, было предложено спеть песню Yakko's World из мультсериала Animaniacs. Существует две версии этой песни: с оригинальным голосом и голосом из игрыOriginal Post of the Song Cover & Later Post with the Lab Zero Edit. * Любимая телевизионная программа Пикок — «Звёздная Девочка Энни». У неё есть мерчендайз от этого шоу; было показано, что она носит тапочки в виде Сагана вместе со своей пижамой. * Приём Пикок Ant Wasted ( ) на самом деле не убивает муравья, наоборот, луч от увеличительного стекла телепортирует его в безопасную зону. Кроме того, все муравьи, которые используются в этом приёме, это один и тот же муравей, вызванный Пикок из альтернативных вселенных. * Несмотря на всё, Пикок может стареть, из-за этого некоторые её части придется переустанавливать. * Её опыт общения с юнитом «Эйвери» сделал её одной из лучших ставок против Девы Черепа. * Алекс Ахад заявил, что Пикок никогда не перестанет верить в воображаемых друзей. * Пикок начала курить после того, как стала киборгом. Хотя её сигары не совсем настоящие, как и другие призываемые предметы. * Планируемый Пикок роман с Ледюком — довольно безобидный тип первой влюблённости, а не тип, «который люди рисуют на DeviantArt». * Название приёма Robo With a Shotgun является отсылкой на фильм 2011 года «Бомж с дробовиком», который, в свою очередь, основан на поддельном трейлере Квентина Тарантино и Роберта Родригеса двойного художественного фильма «Грайндхаус». * В неиспользованном альтернативном финале истории Пикок всё же решает воспользоваться Сердцем и начинает загадывать множество несуразных желаний, которые оно не в состоянии выполнить: например, превратить весь кислород мира в шоколад. Пикок комично разочаровывается, а Сердце жалуется, что за тысячу лет своей работы она — самый худший проситель желанийAlternate Unused Story Endings in the Game Data. * Первоначально у Пикок было воздушный приём, где она стреляла одним из своих глаз от своих рук системы «Аргус» таким же образом, как лук и стрелы. Этот приём был отклонён за бесполезностьSkullgirls E3 2011 Peacock gameplay revealed - YouTube. * Альтернативное название Пикок, The Murder-go-Round (вместе с полной фразой из её плаката персонажа The 'Murder-go-Round' Broke Down), является отсылкой на песню из Looney Tunes, с 1937 по 1969 год, официально известную как The Merry-go-Round Broke Down, отражая винтажно-мультяшную тему ПикокThe Merry-go-Round Broke Down на Википедии. * Ее приём Shadow of Impending Doom третьего уровня с редкой вероятностью может призвать каток, что является отсылкой к супер приёму Дио Брандо Road Roller! из аркадной игры 1988 года по JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. * Имя её синтетического паразита, Аргус, является отсылкой к Аргусу Паноптесу из греческой мифологии. После того, как его убил Гермес, Гера гарантировала, что сто глаз гиганта будут жить вечно в хвосте павлина. «Глаза Аргуса» — это выражение, относящееся к тому, чтобы находиться под постоянным, пристальным наблюдением. * Кроме того, что палитра номер «9» отсылает на фею Чирно из Touhou Project, так это число также является числом Чирно. * Пикок имеет некоторое сходство с персонажем из серии комиксов DC — Пингвином. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Peacock es:Peacock ja:ピーコック Категория:Персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Лаборатория 8 Категория:Персонажи с паразитами Категория:Киборги Категория:Основной состав Категория:Банда Пикок Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Антигерои Категория:Герои